<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then I Saw His Face by lululawrence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073435">And Then I Saw His Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence'>lululawrence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Destiny, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fortune Telling, M/M, Medium Louis, Mediums, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Skeptical Harry, Supernatural Elements, because it involves, just to be clear that in 666 words there isn't any hanky panky going on lmao, she is but isn't in this fic, with regards to the jay tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fortune teller tilted his head and studied Harry with narrowed eyes as he walked over to join him.</p><p>“I’m Louis,” he said matter of factly, “and you don’t know why you’re here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then I Saw His Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was for whatever reason inspired when I saw prompt 2 on a list of <a href="https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/615403789994852352/50-dialogue-prompts">50 dialogue prompts</a>. Past that, I dunno what to say, except I hope you enjoy it because I did have fun writing it haha</p><p>If you are concerned about Jay being in any way attached to this, I will say you don't see her and it never specifies whether she's still alive or not, but considering Louis is a medium/fortune teller, I suppose you could make your own assumptions. And my talking about it here is about as detailed as it gets in the fic as well, actually more so. But, if it bothers you, then please do not read.</p><p>The title is a play on lyrics from I'm a Believer by the Monkees. Mostly because I think I'm funny when I'm really probably not.</p><p>This fic is a work of fiction that I've made up entirely on my own. Please do not share this with anyone related to the band, and please do not repost or translate without my express permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Close the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed to do as instructed. Now if only he could figure out why exactly he had been so drawn to the little hole in the wall fortune telling business, he’d be doing great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned around, he saw the fortune teller was already seated at a small table, tucked away in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fortune teller tilted his head and studied Harry with narrowed eyes as he walked over to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Louis,” he said matter of factly, “and you don’t know why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way for him to know that. “I’m Harry, and no. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “Your first reading is free. Do you have any questions, or do you want me to see what I can find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted nervously. “The second, I guess, but I don’t really believe in this kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pursed his lips and nodded. “Well, you’re lucky then, because I’m the real deal. You’ll believe after today. Please place your hands, palms up, on the table and we’ll get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry positioned his hands as Louis described, unsure why he felt like this moment was important. He was a believer in fate, but it was hard to explain things any deeper than that. All he knew was that he definitely didn’t believe in mediums and he figured that anyone who claimed they were a fortune teller was a fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least if Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fake, he was a gorgeous one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis leaned over Harry’s hands, studying them but not touching him at all. He hummed occasionally, but kept quiet before finally leaning back and looking Harry in the eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I touch your hands?” Louis asked. “I need your permission, because our connection will be stronger with us physically touching. I’ll be able to read deeper into who you are than I could otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands close but not touching, Louis asked once more. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused, curious why he would need to double check. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Louis’ hands held Harry’s, Louis sat up straight, his posture and facial expression entirely different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you to come by,” Louis said, not quite sounding like himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so strange. The cadence of speech wasn’t the same, even though it should have been. And his voice really had changed along with his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took you so long, even with all my pushing and prodding, but I’m glad you finally came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scrunched up his face, lost. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Louis gave a knowing smile and patted Harry’s hands. It was almost condescending. “My son </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the real deal, you know. You should listen to what he says. But I’m the real deal too, and that’s why I wanted you to come in. Why you felt the need to come here, despite the fact you don’t believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry still didn’t fully understand what was going on. It felt like he was speaking with someone other than Louis. How was that possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to tell you that you two are destined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ face lost its knowing smile and he leaned forward again. “I mean it. Destined. Meant to be. You two will change </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Harry cleared his throat. “How do you know this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving him a wink, Louis said, “Moms know these things. I’m sure yours will see it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Louis blinked, his posture relaxed, as did his grip on Harry’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry,” he said, sighing. He looked up at Harry, clearly a bit nervous. “Did she say anything this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “You’re mom? Yeah. She did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis arched his brow. “And what did she say exactly? Most people are angry after she’s taken over a reading because they don’t like what she had to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed. “Maybe I can tell you over dinner.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, please consider leaving a kudos, a nice comment, or even <a href="https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/633428402030936064/and-then-i-saw-his-face-by-lululawrence-harry">reblogging the fic post</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>